


Honey Melon

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that staying at Ichigo's house would become an interesting experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Melon

"How long will you be staying?" Yuzu asked, as she helped you fold your clothes.

"Just until the heater in my room is repaired," you replied. You grab the pile of clothes that were already folded on the dresser and place them into an empty drawer. "My parents said it should only take a week or two. So thank you for letting me stay. Once it's fix I'll be out of your hair."

“You're welcome. But you can stay with us as long as you like or need to. It won't be any problem for us. Besides, it's great to have another girl in the house!”

You looked over at her, smiling. “Thank you, I appreciate that.”

She passed the last folded article of clothing to you and stood up.

“I better start on dinner now. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. If I need anything I'll let you know but I'm pretty sure I got everything I need. I'll meet with you in a bit. I just have to set up my bed and then I'm done setting in."

She nodded, asking if there was something in particular you wanted to eat. But you shook your head, not wanting to bother her with extra work. You unfolded your sleeping bag, making sure it was laid out of the way and than you place your pillow on it. You looked around making sure everything was put away and in order. You spotted your half empty bag sitting in the middle of the floor. You grabbed it and placed it at the end of your sleeping bag. You turned to leave but stopped when your foot step on something soft. 

"Wait, wasn't that what Yuzu was looking for yesterday?" you wondered, plucking the yellow lion-like plush toy off the ground. "I'll have to tell her that I found it under my bag. It's weird though. I remember there wasn't anything there yesterday besides my bag."

You shrugged it off and placed it down on her bed and left the room. You looked over your shoulder, making sure that you left the room spotless. Satisfied with how clean and organized everything was you left the room. You headed downstairs, saying hello to Karin who was reading a magazine on the sofa.

She looked up, nodding a greeting in your direction and went back to reading.

As you walked pass her and enter the kitchen, a delicious scent waffled into your nose. You spotted Yuzu stirring a large pot filled with rice and other ingredients. 

"That smells good," you said, looking into the pot.

"Thank you. It's a new recipe that I wanted to try. I figure why not try it out today as a way to celebrate you staying over."

"Aw, that's cool! I can't wait to try it," you replied, smiling.   
You looked over to the table noticing that it was bare. "Is it okay if I set the table for you?"

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I insist. I don't want to be a burden," you said, frowning.

"Okay,” she answered, "but please don't think you're a burden because you're not. You've been quite helpful.”

“Unlike the other two. If anyone is a burden it's them,” Karin added, making you laugh.

"That's good to know." you said, finding the bowls and utensils in order to set the table. "Oh, before I forget, Yuzu. I found your plushie. It was under my bag."

"You found Bostov!" she exclaimed, smiling cheerfully. "That's wonderful. I found a cute bow and dress a few days ago. I can't wait to add them on him. He'll look adorable! Hopefully they'll stay on this time.”

"Yeah, I left it on your bed."

She went back to cooking and you sat down, bored.

"So...is Ichigo even around?" you asked, realizing that you haven't seen him. "I haven't seen him since I've been over.”

"I think he's upstairs."

"He's probably still sleeping," Karin said, rolling her eyes. “Or doing gross and perverted stuff that boys do.”

"I hope he's okay. I'll go check on him. Can you watch this?" Yuzu asked, handing you the wooden spoon.

"Yes,” you chirped. You grabbed the spoon and stirred the contents inside of the pot.

She left, going upstairs.

You opened your mouth to ask Karin something but at the moment the phone interrupted.

“I'll get that."

Karin place down her magazine and picked up the phone. From her side of the conversation you could tell whoever was calling was making her annoyed. You had a pretty good idea that it was her dad. You turned away, minding your own business and continued to stir the pot. Once it started boiling and you turned the stove off because the stew was finished. Karin hanged up the phone and crossed her arms.

 

"What's wrong?" you asked, looking at her over your shoulder. 

"Nothing much," she answered, going back to what she's doing. "Dad's going to be home late and said to not wait for him."

"Okay...?" you said. You leaned against the counter top, waiting for Yuzu to return.

It was only a few more minutes that she came back.

"Ichigo said he's not feeling well so he's going to eat in his room."

"Is he coming down to get it or...?" you asked.

"No, I told him I'll bring it up," she said. She grabbed one of the bowls on table and pour the stew in it.

“He's just being lazy,” Karin said, putting her magazine away and grabbing a bowl for herself.

"Let me bring it up," you said, picking up the tray. 

"Dad called. He said he's going to be home late and to start dinner without him,” Karin mention, pouring the hot stew into her bowl and sitting down at the table.

"Okay. We won't be needing this than,” Yuzu said, while putting away the extra bowl that was for her dad. “Oh, and be careful while you carry that. It's pretty hot.”

You nodded, carefully holding the tray as steady as you could while going up the stairs. When you reached his door, you noticed that it was closed. You sighed, nudging the door with your foot so that he was aware that you were outside his door.

“Hey Ichigo! could you open the door? I have your food."

You heard a loud thump and quick shuffling of clothing or blankets before the door was violently thrown open. 

Ichigo stood there, blinking. He looked haggardly and disoriented.

“You're not Yuzu."

You stared, tilting your head at his clueless expression.

You look down at yourself. “Apparently I'm not Yuzu. Did you forget I was staying here for a week or two?"

You squeeze your way into his room, pushing him away to put down the tray of food.

"Sorry. I guess I did," he answered, wiping drool from his face. 

"Well, here's your food," you said, about to leave.

"Wait."

You paused, titling your head.

"Hm?"

He smiled, beaming in happiness.

' _What the..._ ' you thought, looking at him   
suspiciously.

"Thank you!" he said, hugging you tightly.

"For what?!" you asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way he's acting suddenly.

"For my food, silly," he said, rubbing his cheek against yours. "If you need anything I'm right here."

"Eh...okay," you squeaked, pushing him away. "I'll keep that in mind."

You rushed out of the room, closing the door behind you. ' _That was completely weird. Is that how he acts when he's feeling sick? I don't want to know,_ ' you thought, walking down the stairs. You made it to the table, feeling hungrier than ever. ' _It smells so good!_ '

You sat down, glad that your food is still hot.

"Is Ichigo okay?" Yuzu asked, pausing from taking a sip of her drink. "Does he need anything else?"

"He's fine and no. He's good for now," you replied, tasting the stew. "This is absolutely delicious!" 

"Thank you," Yuzu said, blushing. "I'm glad you like it."

After dinner ended you and the girls watch some television before going to bed. Of course through out the rest of the evening you haven't see Ichigo since that last confrontation. His behavior seemed to be slightly off but maybe he was just sick and not being himself because of it. ' _No...he would have been more grumpier than usual. Oh whatever...as long as he doesn't piss me off than it's fine,_ ' you thought, putting on your pajamas pants on. You already took your shirt off, wearing a tank top. You looked over to see Yuzu's sleeping form, smiling. ' _Poor dear,_ ' you thought, your eyes softening. ' _She must be exhausted from keeping the house clean, cooking and taking care of everyone today._ '

You settled into your sleeping bag and easily fall asleep. 

It may have been a few hours later or maybe a few minutes but you woke up with a dry throat, craving for some refreshing water. You got up, quietly walking out of the room and holding the wall to make sure you don't trip. You made it down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

Once you finish it you went back upstairs. You walked down the hall to Ichigo's sisters' room when you heard something, a whisper. You looked around but the hall was empty, no one was around. Just as you were about to pass his room that's when you heard it again. You stopped and turned towards his door, which was slightly cracked, and looked in. 

“Ughhh...yeah...” 

You heard him moan your name. You peeked in, noticing that he was laying on his bed with his hand inside his pants. Immediately the situation crossed your mind and a blush spread across your face.

You eyes widen when you heard him say your name again. ' _Wait...he's thinking of me?! Oh hell! Just when I thought him masturbating was surprising enough._ '

As much as you knew it was wrong to keep watching, you just couldn't turn away. It wasn't something you see everyday and even than it's calling out your curious side to watch. Your eyes kept moving back and forth between his face and tent in his pants. ' _Damn pants..._ '

His head was thrown back and his face wore a completely relaxed expression. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly, just enough for a quiet moans to escape.

You still couldn't believe what you were watching. ' _Maybe I'm still dreaming and I never woke up to get a glass of water, _' you thought, becoming very hot and bother. You blushed, clenching your thighs together and hugging yourself. You breathed in deeply before letting out a loud sigh.__

__Kon continued to pump faster, when he heard a soft noise. He removed his hand from it's current task and quickly pulled up the blanket and looked over to his door. His eyes widened when he spotted you._ _

__His mouth parted, letting your name out in a whisper._ _

__Than without warning he jumped up, the blankets falling to the floor and he was in front of you. He pull you inside, closing his door and locking it. You blinked, not exactly sure on what to do and what he's going to do next._ _

__But slowly he turned to you, blushing._ _

__The both of you stare at each other._ _

__"So..."_ _

__"Don't tell anyone...please!" he cried, falling to his knees and hugging your waist. "I'll be killed!"_ _

__"Uh...I won't tell anyone. But something like that won't be the death of you. It's..um a natural thing." you said, patting his back. ' _Maybe he'll die from embarrassment but I'll be the only one to know. That's not a bad thing...I think. Though that does not sound like is what he's thinking about._ '_ _

__"Not unless you're Ichigo," he mumbled, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes._ _

__"What?" you asked, not sure you heard him correctly._ _

__"Nothing!"_ _

__"No...I'm pretty sure you said something."_ _

__"It was nothing, nothing important," he said, shaking his head._ _

__"Yes you did say something. Something about you killing yourself?" you said, getting confused. "You've been acting weird. Hiding in your room all day, not spending time with your sisters or even saying hello when I came over. Even now you're acting weird again. I want to know why? And don't you dare tell me that it's because you're not feeling well! I want the truth."_ _

__You crossed your arms, glaring at him._ _

__He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed._ _

__"Ichigo..." you said, blankly. "I'm waiting."_ _

__His shoulder slouched and he held you tighter, burying his face into your stomach._ _

__"Kon."_ _

__"What?" you asked, his words muffled._ _

__He looked up, staring into your eyes. "Kon. My name is Kon."_ _

__You frown, thinking he's messing with you._ _

__

__That's bull-" you cut yourself off, surprised at the expression on his face. ' _He's being honest..._ '_ _

__"Okay. Let's say I believe you. You're not Ichigo but you look like him? Are you his long lost twin and the both of you decided to switch places with each other?" you said, pulling him away and sitting down on the bed._ _

__He sat on the floor, shaking his head._ _

__"No, not like that," he said and he continue to tell you all about Ichigo, Soul Society and about him._ _

__"Hm...that's a lot to take in." you said, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "It sounds crazy but yet it surprisingly makes sense for it to be a lie. However, it's always better to have proof to make your claim valid. So...is there anything you can do that will prove you right?"_ _

__"I don't know," he said, thinking. "Wait! How about asking me questions that only Ichigo would know?"_ _

__"Maybe..." you said. ' _I'm not sure that will work. He can easily pretend not to know something. But he's not acting Ichigo-like so I'm not sure what to make of that._ '_ _

__"Okay. What's the nickname I gave to Ichigo?" you asked._ _

__"Strawberry?" he guessed._ _

__"Nope...it's Carrot," you sighed. "Forget this. From what I remember you said you have a plushie form?"_ _

__"I don't like it though," he pouted, crossing his arms._ _

__"Well, if I see a walking and talking plushie then I'll believe you. At least...seeing it will let me know I'm not crazy for even considering everything you just said is true," you said, sitting up. ' _...It does make a bit sense. Like when Ichigo and the others take off randomly at school and getting bruises and stuff._ '_ _

__"Does that mean you believe me?" he asked, with a hopeful smile gracing his...well Ichigo's usual grumpy face._ _

__"I guess. You really don't act like Ichigo at all."_ _

__His smile brighten. He straighten up and hugged you tightly against him._ _

__"You so aren't Ichigo," you mumbled, trying to push him away._ _

__He held on a little longer before letting go and sitting close to you on the bed. However, his hand found it's way to your butt. You opened your mouth to snap at him but something else caught your attention. A small white piece of paper fell to the floor. You slapped his hand away and lean over to pick it up. It was a polaroid picture. You flipped it over and nearly drop it in surprise when you saw what was on it._ _

__It was you._ _

__More specifically a picture of you in a bikini at the beach while holding a popsicle._ _

__You looked up at him, raising your eyebrow in disbelief. He blushed, fidgeting on the bed. You looked at the picture and then at him again, trying to figure out why he has such a thing. ' _How in the world...I don't remember Ichigo being at the beach when I went. I also don't remember giving him a picture unless he took it from my room. That would make him a creeper and that doesn't seem like him. He can't be...but..._ ' you thought, narrowing your eyes at him._ _

__While you kept looking at the polaroid, he slowly tried to hide something behind his back._ _

__"Hand it over," you said, holding out your hand._ _

__"Hand what over?"_ _

__"Whatever you're hiding," you said, blatantly staring at him, "there obviously has to be more where this came from. And don't tell me there's not because I will get angry and violent."_ _

__He laughed nervously but stops when your staring darkens. He sighs and reluctantly hands over whatever he was hiding behind his back._ _

__It was another picture. It was of you changing out of your school uniform, completely unaware of having your picture taken in your underwear._ _

__"What's this?" you gasped, angrily holding it out in his face. "This is an invasion of my privacy. Did you take it? Has anyone else seen this?!"_ _

__He leaned back and through his hands up, terrified._ _

__"Ah, ah...you're not going to hurt me right?"_ _

__"....answer me and depending on your answer I might not," you hissed, pulling his face closer to yours by clenching his shirt in your fist._ _

__He laughed nervously again._ _

__"Yes I did and no one knows about it...well besides you now."_ _

__You scowl and release your hold on his shirt._ _

__"You were masturbating to my pictures," you stated, eyeing him. "I don't know whether to be flatter that someone would find me appealing or to throttle you in disgust."_ _

__You sigh. You've never been in this situation before and it's certainly a confusing mess of thoughts and emotions. But one thing you knew for sure is that you want any pictures of yourself in such a way destroyed. So you tucked the pictures into your short's pockets._ _

__"What do you have to say for yourself?" you asked, crossing your arms which unintentionally pushed your breasts higher._ _

__His eyes wonder down but they quickly met your eyes. He open his mouth to replied but paused, thinking. He tried again but it resulted in him blushing and shifting on the bed uncomfortably. Finally he stopped, sitting up straight and grabbing a hold of your hands. His chest puffed in determination and he blurted out what he wanted to say ever since he met you._ _

__"I love you!"_ _

__“Wha-”_ _

__You fell back on the bed in shocked and the energy in your body evaporating. Unfortunately that also ended up with him falling on top of you. His face pressed against your breasts._ _

__"Heaven!" he moaned, snuggling closer to you. "It's finally came true! I knew you felt the same way that I do."_ _

__You blushed, trying to slow down your breathing while trying to squirm out of his grip._ _

__"Ichigo! I mean Kon! Whoever you are get off and keep your voice down," you said, losing the battle to get him off. "Last thing I want is someone to wake up and find us in this position."_ _

__"My love! There's no need to hide anymore. I don't want to let you go now that you're in my arms," he pouted. "I've always wanted to do this but I never got the chance to confess my love to you, my honey melon."_ _

__"...what.”_ _

__Your eyebrows furrow as you try to figure out a response._ _

__“Just get off. You're going have to at some point because we can't stay like this forever. Besides I'm tired and confused. This is all too much to take in.”_ _

__“But-but honey melon!” he pouted, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. “You are so warm and soft. So beautiful and soothing. Do I really have to?”_ _

__You sighed, your head falling back onto the bed and you blankly stare at the ceiling. ' _Is this really happening? This is too damn crazy to be real. I must be dreaming. I have to be..._ ' you thought, trying to make sense of how the first day of staying over Ichigo's house turned into this._ _

__"I'm very confuse," you stated again before yawning, "and tired."_ _

__You yawned again, feeling exhausted. "I can't deal with this now or even tried to make sense. I need sleep."_ _

__"Okay, sleep my princess," he said, making himself comfortable on your chest and closing his eyes._ _

__You eye twitched, flicking him on his ear._ _

__"Ow!"_ _

__"I'm not sleeping here. Get off or I will kick you," you said, raising your leg between his legs to back up your threat. “I'm done playing nice and calm. I need to sleep. Now.”_ _

__He made a face and quickly got off._ _

__"Wondeful," you said, getting up and pushing down your rising shirt. "I'm going to bed. Good night."_ _

__' _If this is real then I'm probably going to think this is all just a wacky dream in the morning._ ' you thought, making it back to your sleeping bag and snuggling into it. ' _Sweet comfy bed..._ '_ _

__And that was very true. In the morning you woke up feeling disoriented and groggy from the lack of sleep._ _

__"Hey...wake up."_ _

__Something prodded at your body._ _

__"Uh, um, I'm awake, " you mumbled, turning over. You cracked one eye opening, seeing a blurry orange blob standing over you._ _

__"Too bright," you moaned, rubbing your eyes and sitting up. "Carrot?"_ _

__Ichigo sighed, grabbing your arm and pulling you up. "Come on. I need to talk to you. It's important."_ _

__"What?" you said, nearly tripping over your bag. You were dragged into his room and when he placed you on his bed he let go of you. You slouched on his bed, slowly combing your fingers through your hair to straighten it._ _

__"What time is it?" you asked, turning towards him. He locked his door and leaned against it while crossing his arms. He stared down at you, frowning._ _

__"...Did I do something wrong?" you asked, blinking and tilting your head._ _

__He slouched, sighing._ _

__"No. It's eight in the morning."_ _

__You stared at him, processing the time he said. "There's no school today and you woke me up, why?"_ _

__"This is important," he said, frowning._ _

__"You already said it was important. But why, what is so important that it couldn't wait?" you questioned, trying to glare at him while keeping a yawn down._ _

__Before he could answer, his drawer popped open. A small yellow blur flew at you and landed on your chest._ _

__"Noooooo! Don't take my honey melon away! She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" a talking plushie yelled, clinging to you._ _

__Your eyes widen, and your mouth dropped open in surprise. It wasn't everyday that you see an inanimate object come alive from out of no where. It only took one glance at Ichigo's face and at the doll that your so called dream sprang into your head. ' _So...it's real. I wasn't dreaming it up._ ' you thought, switching your attention from Kon to Ichigo._ _

__Ichigo's eye twitched, glaring at Kon._ _

__"That," he said, his glare intensifying on the plushie, "is what I want to talk to you about."_ _

__"Oh...I thought it was just a dream," you said, looking at him while keeping Kon from stretching your top down, "wait...how did you found out that I knew?"_ _

__"It doesn't take much to figure it out. Once I woke him up, he was begging me to stay longer in my body so he can finally be himself around you," he said, reaching out to grab him off of you, "and that's when he spilled it, so my guess was right."_ _

__"Noooo!" Kon screamed, hiding behind you, "I'm not letting her go!"_ _

__He quickly dodge Ichigo's hand._ _

__"And I didn't spill it! You beat it out of me!" he said, ducking, "That's plushie abuse!!"_ _

__Ichigo's hand missed again, and instead grabbed onto your breast._ _

__Everything froze at that moment. Slowly, you turned red and Kon glared, flames appearing in his eyes or at least it very much looked like it from his expression._ _

__He jumped onto Ichigo's face, trying to attack him._ _

__"Bastard! No one touches my love but me!" he said, trying his best to cause bodily harm to him. The only thing he's managing to do is suffocate Ichigo and keep him from getting a good grip._ _

__"Oh good lord," you sighed, slapping your face. "Just what I need. More drama."_ _

__' _No, not drama.....weird drama._ '_ _

__~~~~_ _

__Bonus:_ _

__After that was over, all three of you sat down to talk but never got the chance too when something fell to the floor. ' _What the...'you thought. 'Oh no...don't tell me, it's..._ '_ _

__Two pictures._ _

__Of you._ _

__Your eyes widen and you reached into your short's pocket, finding nothing._ _

__"What-" Ichigo began, already looking at them._ _

__He froze, quickly turning red and covering his nose._ _

__You immediately snatched them, tearing it up and avoiding eye contact with him. Of course what the both of you didn't see were eight pictures of you, similar to the ones you shredded up being discreetly shoved under the bed by a lion plushie._ _

__It's going to be one heck of surprise, when Ichigo looks under the bed for his missing shoes, next week._ _


End file.
